what the kiss revealed
by freedomatthesea
Summary: canon divergence smut, post-neverland. written for captain swan secret valentines. shameless smut


The last time that she let her heart do the thinking, she had been a hopeful seventeen year old, hanging on the every word of a man who _promised_ her a home and a life and happiness… but in the end she was left alone, too broken to even think that she was worthy of keeping the one person who would actually love her, unconditionally. Home had always been a bittersweet word for Emma; home was that place that only existed in her dreams. That was, of course, until Henry bulldozed his way into her life and suddenly home was a strange little town in Storybrooke, Maine.

A home that she wouldn't be back in, safe and sound with her son, were it not for another individual who had bulldozed his way into her life, the same way Henry had. An individual who'd played an incredibly vital role in her life for the past few months – a man that she had _never_ expected to even be real much less the very man that was… in love with her?

Emma watched Hook as he sat at the bar, talking with Neal. She hated to think what the two of them were even talking about, honestly. Neverland had been incredibly awkward when she was working alone with just the pair of them. They had acted like _children_ fighting over her and while, it was mildly amusing for about five seconds, it was ridiculous that two grown men were acting like that over her. She didn't want anyone fighting over her and more importantly she sure as hell didn't want Neal fighting for her attention, because he wasn't going to get it. That ship sailed a very long time ago. He wanted to have lunch with her tomorrow, while she hadn't out rightly said no, she had no intention of spending any unnecessary time with him.

Once Henry left with Regina, Emma made her move. She headed over to the counter, ordering herself a rum, casting a sidelong look at the pirate beside her.

"I guess I could say you hooked me on it." Emma stated, trying to make a humorous comment to open up the conversation. He looked so _pitiful_ sitting there, staring at her. "What's wrong?" She questioned when he didn't respond, her brows knitting together.

"Nothing." The pirate replied, ducking his head as he stared down at his nearly empty mug of beer. How much had he even had? Killian sighed heavily, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek, his gaze flickering towards her as Granny dropped off her rum.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing to me." Emma commented, leaning against the bar, keeping her eyes locked on his face. "Did Neal say something to you?" She pressed, wanting to know why he no longer had that spark in his eye that he'd had when they were in Neverland. Maybe he'd lost interest in her.

_Oh_.

Emma ran her thumb over the rim of her glass, before she lifted it to her lips and knocked back half of the rum, relishing the burn as it slid down her throat, warming her entire body. She was going to need more before the night was through, apparently.

Killian shook his head, sighing heavily as he leaned his elbow against the bar, turning to face her more fully. "It was more of what I said to him, I suppose. I'm glad you decided to try again with him, lass, you both deserve to be happy."

That comment confused the hell out of her. What did he mean by any of that? Had he wanted her to get back with Neal? Was _that_ why Neal had the audacity of coming over and asking her out, even though she'd pretty much summed up the fact that being with him made her revert back to a place she didn't want to revisit?

"You're a fucking idiot." Emma muttered, rolling her eyes before she knocked back the last of her rum and waved for Granny to refill for her. "Hook, look, I don't know what you think you saw back there… but I have _no_ interest, whatsoever, of getting back with Neal. That's not who I want to be with."

That got his attention, just like she thought it would. "Who _do_ you want to be with, love?" Killian questioned, his tongue flicking out to smooth over his lips, and she couldn't help but remember the way those lips of his had tasted back in Neverland.

They both knew that _that_ was never meant to be a onetime thing.

"Henry's safe." Emma explained, her fingers splaying out over the countertop, fingers rubbing over the smooth countertop as she tried to choose the right words to say to him. She was feeling _good_ and she might not have this chance again. "If you read between the lines of everything I've said, I think you might find that there's something you promised and haven't made good on yet."

Killian's brow rose upwards as he stared at her, a lazy smirk playing over his lips as his impossibly blue gaze set on hers. "Are you asking about the _fun_, love?"

"Bingo." Emma smirked, downing her second shot of rum in one chug. She brushed her thumb over her bottom lip, before she licked her lips clean of the rum, her eyes never leaving his. "I don't get a lot of moments like this; tonight… this might be our one shot. Neverland was almost _too_ easy. Something's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or next year. But I don't know. All I know is that since I came to this town nothing has been easy – something always happens."

She knew it was a lot to throw at him, especially given what he had assumed about the whole situation. But she wasn't about to pass up this chance. Neverland hadn't been the place for any of this. The kiss had _almost_ led to this and it would have happened if she hadn't pulled away when she had. But no one was in danger, there was no looming threat above them, this could be their home coming celebration, instead of drinking themselves to oblivion.

"Where'd the lad go?" Killian questioned, glancing back at the booth where she'd been sat earlier.

"He went home with Regina." Emma flashed a small smile, her eyes searching his face. "I'm sure my parents would rather have me not be at the house tonight, anyways." She made a face, which garnered a laugh from him finally. "You promised me fun, don't be another person in my life that lets me down."

Hook smirked then; his eyes alight with that spark that they'd been lacking since they returned from Neverland. "Well, I happen to know of a place where you can rest your head tonight, love." His eyes dropped to her lips then and she knew that this was the right decision.

They barely made it into his cabin, fumbling through the door. His fingers were curled around the back of her head, fingers winding through the blond strands of hair as he pressed her back against the wall, not quite ready to cross the great expanse to the bed that would just _barely_ hold the two of them. If this was their only night, if hell came tomorrow for them, he was going to make this last.

Her fingers gripped the lapels of his coat, pulling him closer as she pushed back against the wall, wanting him as flush against her as he could be. This was how the kiss could have gone in Neverland – his weight pressing her back against the nearest tree, tearing her clothes off of her in the haste, but now it wasn't quite as do or die, the had the entire night to have… well, as he'd put it _fun_.

Emma's lips parted against his, her tongue sweeping out, tasting the alcohol on his lips, the tang of salt from the sea that always seemed to cling to him. She kissed him as though she wanted to become him, consume him. It was purse desperation and need. Her nails scraped the back of his neck as her hand slid around to cradle the back of his head, her lips slanting over his.

She inhaled sharply, a gasp passing her lips as she felt the cool metal of his hook against her waist, his hand working her shirt up her torso, before he broke the kiss, their breathing ragged and shaky as he threw the shirt to the ground. The look he gave her went straight to her core. His eyes swept over her, admiring her every curve, his fingers ghosting along the curve of her rib.

Emma beckoned him close again, her hands smoothing over his shoulders as she leaned up to kiss him, softer now as she pushed at his heavy leather jacket, letting it slip from his body to join her shirt on the floor. He was still far too dressed for her liking. Her fingers nimbly worked with the buttons of his vest, her eyes locked with his, watching the way that he looked as he watched her.

He seemed somehow younger now, like the weight of the world was off of his shoulders, the years of pain and anguish washed away by the dim light of his cabin, his impossibly blue eyes darkened with desire, not anger. And god if he wasn't still the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She'd been a fool to think that kiss wouldn't happen again.

Killian's fingers trailed down her side, settling at the waist of her jeans, his thumb brushing over her skin, making her tremble and gasp his name. _Not_ Hook – _Killian_. His eyes locked with hers and once more he claimed her lips, kissing her desperately once more. The cool metal of his hook slid around the small of her back, using it to pull her forward, away from the wall, so she was pressed against him.

She shoved at his vest, getting it over his shoulders, even though it meant he had to release the hold that he had on her. It was once less layer of clothes, one piece closer to having his chest bared to her, though it practically was as it were, given how few buttons he actually did up.

Her fingers scraped teasingly over his chest, where the deep v of his shirt revealed his chest hair. She loved the way he groaned against her lips, the reverberations shooting straight through, making that pool of desire between her legs burn even hotter for him.

Killian backed them up, his hand holding her steady as he kissed her, guiding her towards the bed. "_Emma_." He rasped out as he tore his lips from hers to catch his breath, his eyes falling shut as he tried to compose himself, which seemed to be a losing battle for him.

Emma's gaze dropped to his leather trousers, smirking as she noted the bulge beneath the dark material, perfectly outlined thanks to how tight they'd already been. "Looks like a problem." Emma said lowly as she stepped closer to him, her hand slipping down, cupping him through his trousers, wearing absolutely no shame on her face. She was a little taken aback by what the pirate was packing – a sword indeed.

His lashes flustered and his grip on her hip grew firmer as her fingers slid over him, teasing him through the thin layer of leather that kept confined. "That can't be comfortable." Emma added, her lips curving upwards as she met his gaze, her tongue sliding out along her bottom lip.

"I happen to know away to fix that particular problem." Killian drawled out, brushing her hand away with his, before he pushed her back onto the mattress behind her. He kicked off his booths, watching her as she did the same, carelessly kicking her boots halfway across the room, before she was pushing herself back onto the bed. The angle was perfect for watching the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed, the way her lips parted with every inhale.

"Gods, you're beautiful." Killian breathed out, moving to rest above her on the mattress, his forearms supporting himself above her.

"You don't have to flatter me Killian." She whispered with a breathless laugh, though she knew that the look in his eyes belayed the sincerity of those words. Sure, she'd heard it a hundred times, but hearing it from him made her cheeks burn hot.

Killian smiled down at her as he leaned in and caught her lips again. Emma used the moment to curl her hands in the material of his shirt, working it up his body further, before she broke the kiss to tug it off over his head, tossing it off the small bed, letting it fall to the floor.

Emma's lashes fluttered as her eyes raked over his newly bared form, drinking in the sight of him above her. All muscle, toned and shaped from his years of working on the ship, and somehow his every hard line fit against her softer curves.

Her legs hooked around his, pulling him down closer to him, groaning at the press of his length through the layers of their pants, not nearly enough to give her the friction that she so craved. "_Killian_." She hissed out when he purposely rocked forward, grinding into her.

"Yes?" He quipped and she could practically _hear_ the smug grin on his face. "If this is our only evening, I've no intention to rush it." Killian returned, leaning down to kiss her lips once more, before he broke the kiss to trail his lips along her jawline, kissing down her throat.

She should have known that he'd be like this. That he'd take the time to map out the contours of her body. She had been so used to one night stands; she'd forgotten what it had been like to be with someone who wanted so much _more_ with her. Someone who was willing to take the time to give her what she wanted.

Emma's fingers delved into his thick dark hair, tugging lightly as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, sucking at it, hard enough that there'd be a mark there, she was certain of that. His tongue flicked out against her skin, his lips continuing their trail, lower and lower until he reached her navel, his tongue dipping into it. His breath danced over her stomach, just above the waist of her jeans and she gasped when she felt his fingers working at the zipper of her pants.

She lifted her hips up off the mattress, sucking in a sharp breath as he worked her jeans down her legs, letting her kick them off the rest of the way, tossing them off the bed to join his shirt on the floor. Emma's eyes fixed on him, watching his expression as his gaze moved down her body. His eyes conveyed so many things that words could _never_ convey and he knew that. His fingers trailed along her inner thigh, the cool flat edge of his hook smoothing over the other.

Her lips parted, a breathy moan of his name passing her lips as he leaned in and brushed his lips over her core through her underwear, his breath hot as he passed through the thin cotton, making her hips buck up off the mattress in response. If his mouth could do that without really touching her, she had no idea what she'd become when his mouth was actually on her.

Killian hauled one leg up over his shoulder, settling himself between her thighs, his eyes glinting with mischief as she lifted up on her forearms to look down at him. She would never admit how many times a scenario like this had been heavily featured in her dreams. His face _perfectly_ framed by her thighs.

Emma inhaled sharply, desire spiking through her as his mouth suddenly pressed against her still covered flesh, though the press of his tongue against that little bundle of nerves certainly didn't feel muted at all as he continued to assault her senses. Her fingers curled in his hair, tugging a little harder now, needing to feel some tiny bit of control over the situation.

"Quit teasing." She hissed out through her teeth, her eyes clenched shut as his tongue continued to work against her clit, pushing her closer and closer towards a release that she just _knew_ she wasn't going to get so soon. She could feel it in the way he worked fast and hard and the edged off, completely preventing her from reaching that edge. If the underwear weren't in the way, she was fairly certain she'd have already been crying out his name.

It was his loss really.

"_Patience_." Killian drawled out lowly, his voice rough with desire as he pulled back with a wolfish grin plastered to his face. He slid her leg off his shoulder, sitting back and readjusting himself in his trousers. She had to imagine that they weren't very comfortable right now, given how much he was visually straining them.

"Not all of us can sit around and wait." Emma said pointedly, her gaze dropping to his groin, before flickering back to his face. "You should take those off while I take these off." She hooked her thumb into the waistband of her underwear, smirking at the way his eyes dropped to her thighs and his tongue slid out to lick his lips.

That seemed to be the sort of deal he wanted to strike, because no sooner than she was sliding her underwear down her thighs, he was quickly working the laces of his trousers open, allowing his length to finally spring free.

"_Damn_." Emma breathed out with a laugh, her gaze lifting from his crotch to his eyes. "You weren't kidding when you'd say I'd _feel_ that." His cocky attitude was definitely not compensation. Not like _some _people.

"See something you like, love?" Killian quipped, a sly smirk curving his lips as he moved back towards her on the small bed, his hands smoothing up the inside of her thigh, settling himself between them once more. "You're going to have to wait to have _me_, lass. Like a true gentleman, I'll have you know I prefer making certain my lady is _fully_ satisfied."

Emma groaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his hot breath dancing over her bare flesh. "_Killian_."

"Look how slick you are." He commented and she wondered just how much he'd narrate to her, because she had to admit that low, gravely tone in his voice was only aiding in making her wet for him.

Killian's tongue flicked out, sliding along her slit, teasing her fully. Her hips rose up off the bed, trying to get closer, but his hand pressed her back down, keeping her steady. His mouth was like heaven and hell all rolled into one. His tongue could do things she'd never even imagined, the way it laved at her sensitive little bundle of nerves and then pressed into her aching center, tasting her and teasing her. It was only when his fingers pressed into her, curved just right to hit _that_ spot with effortless skill as he sucked at her clit, did her release hit – washing over her like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

He pulled back, giving her a chance to breathe, before he moved up her body, his thick length pressed against her leg as he claimed her mouth once more. She could taste herself on his mouth, on his tongue, as he explored her mouth and she knew he did it on purpose. He wanted that pride of knowing that had _all_ been for him.

But she was done waiting around for him to finally give her what she _really_ wanted. She could admire that he'd wanted to make this perfect, to make sure she was satisfied, but all she wanted was _him_. Preferably in her and preferably now.

Emma hooked her legs around his hips, using the motion of the action to roll them over so _he_ was on his back beneath her. "Now look who's pinned down." She stated with no small amount of sass as she looked down at him, her palms pressed to his chest as she shifted so he was pressed between her folds, giving neither of them what they _truly_ wanted yet.

"_Emma_." He hissed, his eyes rolling back in his head as he took in the sensation of having her slick heat pressed around him, but it wasn't where he wanted to be, not yet at least. He'd dreamed about it, dreams that left him panting and aching, left only with his hand to satisfy the after effects. This was _real_ – this was Emma wanting _him_.

"Did you want something?" Emma questioned teasingly as she slid over him again. She was already so sensitive from his mouth that she could almost guarantee that _one_ would not be her only number tonight. She leaned forward, which only proved to press directly against her center, to claim his mouth, which silenced the sound she made when he brought his hand up to cup her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple, sending little shockwaves through her.

Emma dragged her teeth over his bottom lip in retaliation, making certain it would be bruised and swollen before the night was over, wanting him marked and claimed. _Hers_.

She shifted once more, lifting herself above him with her knees, her hand slipping down to curl around him as she positioned herself just right, before sinking down on him, inch by impossibly thick inch. The roar of a groan he gave made her blood run hot, her heart race fast. She sank down until she could go no farther and she pulled back up and repeated the action, picking up a rhythm that matched the upward rock of his hips.

Her palm was pressed against his chest, using it for support as she moved with him, savoring the push and pull of their bodies as they moved together, like they were made to be joined like this. Maybe they were – stranger things had happened after all. He filled her just right, drove up into her in just the right way. It didn't take long before she was crying out his name again as her body tightened around his, her release making her lose her pace, her eyes closed and her lips trembling. _Two_ was not a normal thing for her. Not by any stretch. One night stands didn't usually entail the guy going down on her first.

Killlian took that opportunity to roll them over again, slipping from her only long enough to get them positioned right again. He leaned forward, catching her mouth as he began to move, driving into her again and again, milking the release out of her as he grew closer to his own. Her name tumbled from his lips as he slammed into her one final time, shuddering above her as his release washed over him, her body still clinging to his as they came down from their high.

He collapsed atop her, his face buried in the hair that clung to her damp neck, his breath coming out in shaky puffs that danced over her ear. Her arms curled around his body, relishing the weight of him pressing her into the mattress beneath them.

"I know what the kiss revealed," Emma mumbled in the haze of it all. Her lips brushed over his cheek as she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, too exhausted to muster anything louder. "Because it revealed the same thing for me." She had just been scared and stupid and far too focused on the big picture, to realize that _one_ moment had changed everything for her. Hook was everything she hadn't realized she needed.


End file.
